Artillary
by ShadowThorn12
Summary: Fleet meets a new "friend" PLZ REVIEW!


My Little Pony #2

Artillary

"Fleet!" Rainbowdash zipped around, looking for the firey Alicorn. "Fleet!" she called again, "Fleet! Has anyone seen Fleet? FLEET!" "I'm right here." Dash turned around to see a yellow alicorn behind her, a very disapointed look on her face. Dash sighed in relief, "Oh thank Celestia... I need you to pick up some gunpowder for the fireworks tonight!" Fleet tipped her head, "What's the occasion?" "It's Sugarcube Corner's Thirtyth annervirsery!" Dash said happily, "Everyponys' gonna be there! Pinkie is baking, Rarity is decorating, Applejack is helping Pinkie by bringing apples and recipies, and _we_ are making the entertainment! Well... Besides Trixie and some other ponies, explosive entertainment I mean." Rainbowdash handed Fleet a checklist, "Also, can you check on everything going on right now? Pinkiepie expects a really good suprise!" Fleet nodded and extended her wings, the red, orange, and yellow feathers glinting off the sun's rays. As she took off, she heard Rainbow yell, "Say hi to the new rookie at the gunpowder shop for me!" Fleet nodded back to her and flew to Ponyville, keeping that in mind.

The alicorn touchdowned on the road, all the ponies were talking, working, or getting ready for the party. Fleet scanned the area for the shop, her orange eyes finaly resting on a shop with a sign above it that said, "Bombshell's Firework Shop." That was easy, Fleet thought happily as she walked into the shop. She looked around, gun powder barrels lined the desk, fireworks lined most of the walls, glowsticks and small firecrackers were in small boxes, there were a lot of explosives around the place! Even the store itself smelled of smoke and gunpowder, which added to the store's merchendice. "Whoa!" Fleet's attention snapped to a pony carring a heavy bag full of firecrackers, the bag was swaying in the pony's hooves. Fleet rushed over and pushed on the bag with both hooves, balacing the bag until the thankful pony put it down, revealing a white stallion. "Thanks," he said, looking Fleet up and down, "I'm new here." "No problem!" Fleet said, "Um... I-I'm Fleet." The white stallion smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Fleet, I'm Artillary!" Artillary put a hoof on the counter and leaned on it, continuing his conversation, "So, what brings an alicorn to Bombshell's Firework Shop?" Fleet blushed a little and said shyly, "I-I'm here to pick up Rainbowdash's order?" "Coming right up!" Artillary said as he picked up a small bag and filled it with gunpowder. He handed the bag to Fleet, his blue mane and tail swishing in a goodbye after Fleet paid him and flew off. The alicorn's cheeks cooled down, why did she act like that? Did she... have feelings for the stallion? She blushed more, no... an alicorn and an earthpony? Fleet shook the thought out of her head, she had work to do.

Fleet clopped to her home, her cheeks blushing violently and her hooves shaking with every step she took. Hopefully no pony will see her like this- A flash of rainbow make her heart skip a beat, Rainbowdash hovered in front of her, the mare's eyes looking at her in wonder. "Hey, Fleet," she said, "Why are you blushing? Did something happen at the store- Oh, wait!" Dash nudged Fleet with a hoof, "The rookie was a _stallion_, wasn't he?" Fleet nodded, covering her face with a hoof, "Yeah, he was..." Dash giggled, "You like him, don't you?" Fleet's cheeks were bright red as she glared at Rainbowdash, "No, I don't! We're just friends!" A lie, a dirty lie. She did. Dash smirked and said, "Well, see you at the party! _He's_ gonna be there..." Fleet growled and flew off with the cyan pegasus going the other direction, she flew so fast that she was in Ponyville's center. It was almost nightfall, Celestia's sun disapearing behind the horizon and Luna's moon appearing behind her. Small tear droplets formed at the corners of her eyes, stupid Rainbowdash... Fleet leaned up against the wall of Bombshell's Firework Shop, covering her face with her shakey hooves, trying to wipe the drops away as she sniffed. Fleet didn't even see someone come up next to her and put their hooves on her shoulders, she gasped and looked up; it was Artillary. "Hey," he said in concern, "Are you ok, Fleet? I saw you out here and I-" He was cut off when Fleet pulled him into a hug, her eyes dripping with tears as she cried into the stallion's shoulder. "Dash... R-Rainbowdash was making f-fun of me..." "For what?" asked Artillary, his face blushing a little. Fleet stared at Artillary with sad, orange eyes. "I can't say it..." she whispered, Artillary chuckled softly, "You can tell me, Fleet. Just me." Fleet, assured by Artillary, took a deep breath and said, "I-I think I like y-you..." Artillary's green eyes widened at the news, his cheeks matching the blush on Fleet's. His shocked expresion looked at Fleet lovingly as he said, "I do to." Artillary leaned over and lightly kissed Fleet on the cheek, "Let's go to the party." The two got up and clopped to the party, Fleet's tail entwined in Artillary's blue tail. Meanwile, Dash was on the roof of the shop with Grimscar, laughing at the dark pony. When she finaly got her breath back, she said, "I win Grimscar! Now you have to repay me!" Dash held up a black dress, the gray mare growled at the cyan pegasus. "Do you expect me to wear that?" She hissed, "At least it's black, you will rue this day, you rainbow fool!"


End file.
